


Fucking the Proxy

by Lunaphonehome



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaphonehome/pseuds/Lunaphonehome
Summary: Everyone always made a huge deal about Grandfather's birthday. Every year they threw this redundant ball. I could always tell Grandfather didn't really want to be there. The last few years he'd only shown up for an hour or two. I guess the ball wasn't all bad. Asthically it was always elegant and pristine. This year Iggy found me a beautiful ball gown. The petticoat was huge. I knew I would definitely be the best dressed woman there.That's what I had thought this night was going to entail. But to my surprise a little Proxy had come to save me from my boring night. I had found out that the Proxy was somehow related to Vincent Law an immigrant working for the autoravie disposal team. I found his pendant in my bathroom and ever since then he had been avoiding me. But now I have him right where I want him. If he didn't want to lose his immigrant permit then he had to finally answer me. But first I needed to help him sneak out of this pompous party.





	1. Chapter 1

My heart started to beat faster as Daedalus and Iggy approached me. I could feel Ergo's face graze my inner thigh. Then, he muttered "Woah, pink? And... it's a cherry." He's talking about the underwear I have on. They're pale pink with a cherry on the front. As awkward as it already was to be hiding a proxy underneath my ball gown, it was nothing compared to what happened next. 

Suddenly, I felt a wet pressure run up along my vagina. It was the proxy's tongue and it was huge. It felt more like a tongue that belonged to a large dog rather than a human. The strip of wet meat licked up and down the center of my panties. It had caused me to become so wet. It felt like my panties had become plastered to my crotch. 

Daedalus and Iggy where just a short moment away now. To try to stop him, I squeezed my thighs as hard as I could around his head. He returned the gester with a firm nibble on my clit and I let out a grunt.

"Re-l, you don't look so good, and your heart rate is high." Iggy, my entourage, said to me very concerned. Reactively, Daedalus rested the back of his hand on my forehead.  
"Your temperature is above normal. Are you feeling ill? You're face is flushed. This might be a fever."  
"No, I'm fine." I lied. All the while they were observing me, Ergo did not stop licking my pussy through my panties. It felt so damn good; making it impossible for me to act nonchalant. 

"Why are your cheeks red? I'm sure The Regent would have understood if you couldn't make it due to a fever. I should take you home and treat you before this gets worse." Daedalus offered as I began to come. It was so wet between my legs now and Ergo just lapped up everything. I didn't know what was my fluid or his saliva. 

"I told you, Daedalus, I'm f-fine ahhh.." Oh, no, I let a little whimper escape my lips.  
"Iggy, get her some water."  
"Yes, Prince," Iggy replied.  
"What is going on with you? There's obviously something up." He told me as his eyes gazed down towards the bottom of my dress.   
"Please, I just want to be alone right now."

Of course he new something was up. My body had begun to glisten with sweat, plus my face was red. I felt hot all over, but more than all of that, I felt a release of come seep out of me onto the proxy's tongue. 

"Re-l, you're.."  
"I said leave me alone!" I shouted. Causing a few nearby guest to stare at us.   
"Fine" Daedalus submitted. "But I'm going to come to check on you later." He smirked at me as he walked off. Just then, they brought the cake out for Grandfather's birthday so everyone had become distracted. 

"You bastard!" I hissed as I kicked Ergo Proxy out from beneath my dress. Quickly, I saw him shift back to human form.

"Don't tell me your little cherry didn't enjoy that?" Vincent proclaimed as he licked his bottom lip.   
"My cherry? Shut up, you pervert!" I wanted to scream at him, but I maintained my anger enough to whisper.  
"You wanted it. You shoved me beneath your dress. That wasn't necessary for us not to be seen together. I could have got out of here before anyone noticed." He said. 

Suddenly, Iggy had shown up behind me with some ice water in his hand.  
"Vincent Law, when did you get here; and why are you here?"  
"Shh, don't say anything about this, Iggy, and you leave now". I told Vincent. He then left the party and Iggy probed me with questions and his opinion of the immigrant. 

As Iggy drove me home, I told him to gather any and all information he can find about Law and bring it to me first thing in the morning. Later that night, I thought about how embarrassing tonight was. Then, I thought about Vincent and began to touch myself. I masturbated in the shower. As I stroked my inner walls, I imagined it was his cock instead. 

I showed up before Law's shift at the AutoReiv Disposal unit. Eariler this morning, Iggy had ran me through Vincent's schedule as well as some other trivial information about him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked looking happy to see me.  
"I need to have a word with you." I lead him into a nearby hallway.  
"If this is about last night." I shushed him before he could finish whatever stupid thing he was going to say. No one was looking so I took my chance and pushed him into the woman's restroom. 

"Hey, I can't be in here."   
"Shut up" I demanded as I pulled him into a stall with me. Then, pushed him up against the door.  
He humiliated me last night and I needed to get revenge.   
"If I don't go back now, I'll get in trouble again." 

To finally shut him up, I grabbed his belt and yanked at it. As I unbuckled him and zippered him down I studied his expression. He was surprised and I could tell excited as well. My hand found his cock already hard. When I pulled it down to study it, It was not what I expected. He was thick and distinctively larger than anyone else I've had before. I hesitated to even go through with my plan.

But I began to stoke him anyways. He reached around my head and pulled me in for a kiss. I began to tighten my grip around his length and he kissed me harder. I had become aroused all over again from this guy. He began to moan with excitement into my mouth and I bit his lower lip hard, but he seemed to enjoy that. Then, the edge of my right hand had become wet with his pre-come. With that, I brought myself to my knees.

"Fucking shit" He said; which made me giggle a little.   
I kissed his already wet head. He was so turned on; I almost felt embarrassed for him. With that, I began to suck him off. I was able to get a few inches into my mouth comfortably. He began to moan and put his hand on the back of my head; trying to press more of him into my mouth. His eagerness brought a tingle between my legs. Hearing the subtle moans coming from him, made me to want fuck him right then and there. I continued to used my right hand in front of my mouth to simulate more of him. 

"Re-l" Vincent grunted. "I'm going to come." His hand left the back of my head. Ignoring his warning, I began to suck harder and faster. A pulse delivered hot liquid into my mouth and I sucked up every last drop. 

I stood up and wiped my mouth making sure he was paying attention to me.  
"Wow, Re-l." He gasped, leaning against the stall door. He was still erected and pulled out. 

"That's for last night" and I pushed him out of my way, leaving him there. As I walked out of the building's main enterance, his boss stopped me to ask where Vincent was at. Apparently, he was suppose to clock in around 15 minutes ago. "In the lady's room" I told him.

During an investigation with Iggy, I noticed a call coming through.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Vincent"   
"What do you want?" I rudely asked.  
"What was that all about eariler?"  
"What, you didn't like that?."  
"It was great actually, but why did you just leave? What did you mean by 'that's for last night'?"  
"Are you really that stupid!?" Vincent always just ignored my insults.

"I want to see you tonight. You live in the upper C district, right? I got written up again at work. This time, they're sending me in that area tonight to drop off some refurbished AutoReivs. Can I come over?"  
"Why? It's not you're going to be getting anything from me and that was for what you did to me at the party. I had to look like an idiot while you had you way with me."

"So you gave me a blow job? Okay... Wait, so you tried to get me fired? Ugh, nevermind that. I want to see you. I feel so drawn to you. It's like I know when you're near... and you're the one who put me between your legs! After I saw those cute little panties you had on, I just knew I had to have a taste."

Though I would never admit it,  Vincent Law sounded so sexy saying those words to me.  
"I'll tell you what, since you're so drawn to me; If you can draw yourself to my apartment, then I'll let you in."   
"Wait, I don't have your address." After he said that, I hung up my phone.

"I know you don't have my address, that's why I said what I said you fool." I muttered to myself.  
"What was that all about?" Iggy asked.  
"It's nothing. You're staying with me tonight, Iggy."


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy and I were at my place. I had already instructed him about my intentions with Vincent. I want to find out the secrets of the Proxy and Romdo. The Regent did whatever he could to keep me ignorant. One resource they couldn't take away from me was Vincent Law. I had discovered that he was a Proxy and no one else in Romdo knew.

There's a knock at the door. Wow, I wasn't sure he would actually find me. When he told me he was feeling drawn to me, I felt it too. It was strange, before I discovered he was a proxy, I just found him dull; but afterwards, everything about him had become attractive. I won't accept having feelings for him. It's got to just be my hormones.

"Hey" he said smiling that stupid, yet seductive smile of his.  
"Wow, you actually did it. Come inside."  
"I've been thinking about you all day." He stepped towards me.  
"So, why did you want to come see me?" After I asked that, he just leaned into me for a kiss; ignoring my question. I shifted my face away from him. Then, he realized Iggy was there. 

"Oh, sorry" he said.  
"He's here to make sure you don't murder me or eat me alive."  
"I would never do that." He grabbed my hand. "I love you."  
He loves me? That's got to be some kind of joke. Monsters aren't capable of love. I didn't let him come to my place so he could proclaim his love. I just wanted him to touch me over and over again.

"Shut up" I stopped him before he could say another stupid thing. He smirked at me. Then, leaning into my ear, he whispered, "Have it your way then." He pressed me against my living room wall and shoved his tongue into my mouth. 

His advances turned me on to no end. I kissed him even harder trying to take control. Then, I guided us both into my room. Iggy stood in front of the the open doorway to my room with his back turned as I instructed. Still trying to be in control here, I grabbed his arm to pull  him around so I could push him down on the bed, but he didn't budge. Instead, he smirked at me and pushed me onto my bed. Vincent got on top of me and I gladly welcomed it. He began to grind slightly between my legs as we pressed our bodies together.

He didnt waste anytime trying to take my clothes off. When he had gotten me down to just my underwear, he stopped to say "Aww, what happened to the cherry?" As he stroked two of his fingers down my slit throught my plain black panties. Soon, we were both naked and I had this aroused male hovering over me. 

He started to rub his hand down my neck; continuing downward to squeeze my tits. The skin on his hands were rough; probably from the hard work at his shitty job. I could feel his callus rub against my nipples, causing them to harden. I loved looking into his jade eyes. Seeing how focused he was on me, I decided to ask him.

"How many times have you jerked off to me?"  
"Wow, Re-l" he grabbed my jaw. The next second he shoved his two fingers in me.  
"Mmmm, Vincent" I purred as he rocked his fingers back and forth. He didn't answer my question. It seemed like he was done talking. He leaned down on top of me and began to kiss me again. This time, when he wrestled his tongue with mine, I started to suckle on his. His fingers inside me caused me to purr and whimper.

He broke our kiss and released my pussy from his grasp. "Fuck me." I said. I don't know where this vulgar person came from, but she was here to stay for the time being. I felt so alive and so excited. 

Vincent aligned his cock up against my runny enterance and thrusted into me. It started off feeling a little painful. I screamed at the first thrust. But after the seconds passed, the pain faded into indulgence. There was no slow build up, he plunged in and out deeper and faster the more my moans intensified. I carved my nails into his shoulders which caused him to grunt into our kiss. His wet kisses traced towards my ear and he demaned "Say my name". As he emphasized every word with a thrust.

It all made me feel like I was being devoured from the inside out. I couldn't control the spasms of moans that escaped through me. The only word I could articulate was "Vincent". I screamed  his name over and over again.  Vincent was fucking the noise out of me. My orgasm extended,  spreading throughout my body. He did not stop. He was relentlessly attacking my pussy. It didn't take long for another orgasm to hit me. I didn't have any control over what was happening to me. It was relieving. My wetness had spread throughout my inner thighs. 

He came and I felt his dick throb as he filled my womb. He was breathing heavily into my ear now.  
"Hmm, Vincent." I purred once more. Hugging his torso into me. He lifted his head up and kissed my lips. His kisses were wet and delicious. I licked up as much saliva I could find. Then slowly, almost regretfully he pulled out of me.

"I don't know, I never counted" He said.  
"What?" I panted  
"I'll tell you one thing. I know I jerked off last night after the ball," he admitted. 

A breathless laugh was all I could respond with. He smiled and started to rub my clit again. His touch caused me to jolt a bit and I turned over, breaking his touch.  
"No more. It's too sensitive right now." When I turned over he grabbed a handful of my ass.  Those rough hands of his started to tightly squeeze at it.  
"Stop" I giggled  
"Lets go again." He asked  
"No, I can't right now and you made me all sticky."  
He glided his fingertips from my ass up to my breast which he also started to squeezed and fondle.  
"Okay" he said.

I felt so comfortable and relaxed at that moment. I don't even remember falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was awaken by some mumbling.  
"You smell so good." Vincent muttered behind my neck as he tightened his hold around me.   
"What time is It?  
"It's about 9:00," he kissed my shoulder.

"You should go, I have to shower." I got up.  
"Technically, I'm not suppose to be here. My permit expired last night."  
"Iggy, escort him out."  
"Hey, wait, when will I see you again?"  
I ignored him as Iggy lead him outside. I felt filthy, so I needed a shower.

Afterwards, Iggy began to probe me with questions and opinions again.  
"Well I didn't expect that, an immigrant? Well, thats new. Are you hurt?" Just some of the annoyances he said to me. 

I didn't go to the gym today. I was pretty sore between my legs. Vincent did not go easy on me. While that was enticing, the aftermath was a bit painful. I worked really hard for this body, and a day without my morning routine got annoying. 

The next few weeks were ecstasy.  
It was fun and new; something I never experienced before in this boring utopia. It became so hard to ignore my feelings for him. He told me he loved me all the time. All I ever replied to that was "Shut up and fuck me." But I knew I had fallen in love with Vincent Law. I felt so lonely on the nights we couldn't be together. I missed everything about him when he wasn't with me. 

Soon, everyone in Romdo had figured out we were dating. That caused the system to grow tired of Vincent Law.

"I want to see it."  
"Uh, no. I'd rather you do it for me." He chuckled.  
"I'll show you how I do it." I winked. Vincent just paused. Psh I bet he's just imagining it. "Vincent just do it." I asked again.  
"Okay, okay. You little pervert." A provocative smile on his face told me he'd give my what I craved. 

I sat across one side of my living room sofa. Slowly, I began to unbutton my shirt. It seemed awkward at first, but I was going to make this work. Once my blouse was fully unbutton, I slipped my bra up above my breast. The thin fabric rested atop my cleavage. With that, I opened the clasps on my pants. I didn't take them off. Instead I slide my hand inside to rub my clit in front of Vincent. 

He grabbed the bottom of my pants and pulled them off. Then, he brought his body closer to me. Trying to stop his advances, I kicked him in the center of his chest. "Now it's your turn" I teased. He took off his clothes which no longer hid his desire. I watch him masturbate as I did the same. It was obvious he wanted to do something else instead, but also obvious he loved watching me in that moment.

He stopped and came towards me again. This time when I lifted my leg to kick him; he blocked it. Then slammed it into the side of my couch, as well as bringing himself in between my legs. He was done watching me provoke his needs.

"You're cute, you know that?" He said as he slid my shirt off me. As I pulled off my bra, I replied   
"You're cute when you blush." 

I laid back, resting my head on the couch arm rest. Vincent brought himself to my stomach, kissing my abs. Then, his lips made their way to my slit. He spread open my labia firmly licked up and down. Then kissing my clit for a few beautiful moments.

"I want you now." I begged. With that being said, he kissed his way up to me. His warm lips dragged across my abs, up to my hardened nipples, and past my neck. I ran my hands all over his body. Vincent grabs the decorative pillow from the couch and placed it under my hips to elevate them. 

Finally, he embedded his cock into me. He began to move, thrusting harder and faster as my ragged moans intenisfied. These moments of euphoria drowned out everything else I thought I was. Provacative words left my mouth. Feeling full of him and the sensations his touch brought to me. Fuck, why did this feel so good? My inner muscles began to pulse and tighten. 

I watched him over me. We were intoxicated by this moment. His gaze slowly moving up and down my body. He looked mesmerized from my lips moaning, my tits softly jiggling around, down to his cock driving in and out of me. Or maybe it was I that was mesmerized by him. His messy hair, his smooth chest, olive skin; no, it wasn't just lascivious.

It was waking up next to him in the morning by his murmurs. When he kisses my forehead when I'm upset. Or how he holds me close everytime someone stares at me. He let's me take out my frustrations on him. He is undoubtedly devoted to me. He came, throbbing the last bit of seed into me. 

"I love you, Vincent" The words were out before I even realized what I had said. That was the first time I ever said anything like that. It felt so natural however. He placed his hand on my cheek, nuzzling it gently. 

Then, I felt him pull out of me and he leaned down to kiss me. His hand moved from the cheek to the floor beneath the couch. That was weird. 

Instead of telling me he loved me like he normally does, he just stared at me, hesitantly. He looked nervous. I was about to ask what's going on, but then he spoke.

"Marry me." He lifed his arm from the side of the couch and held up a ring. Suddenly, the past few month didn't seem real. Like they were just some filthy dream of mine. It was real though. Once the shock wore off I felt overwhelmed with emotions. I think they're good, but something felt painful in my heart. Marry me. That's all he said and those jade eyes of his started making me feel overwhelmed with happiness.

"You idiot" I smiled. A sudden pressure filled my heart. Why did I feel so emotional all of a sudden?

"I love you. I love you, Re-l.   
But for an immigrant. No, that's wrong. I mean, for a monster   
to love you.. The thought that I wouldn't be able to see you again... No matter how hard I tried to stop. No matter what, I still love you. We both know I have to leave Romdo soon. I want you to come with me on my journey. I love you and I will always protect you."

He took my hand from his side and put the ring on it. It was beautiful and this all felt so right.   
"I love you too Vincent. Yes, I'm going with you."


End file.
